


What's Wrong With Liking Jason Grace?

by vonbluen



Series: Jercy hell [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod dorks, Hot Jason (when is he not?), IT'S NOT THE POSEIDON CABIN YOU ADORABLE IDIOT, Jason confessing, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Nico helping Percy with his love life, Percy in denial, Percy is a Dork, Shirtless Nico, They're all dorks, Will is going to kick Percy's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonbluen/pseuds/vonbluen
Summary: Percy knew he was straight.
But Jason Grace, of all people, somehow managed to change that. And Percy wouldn't want it any other way.





	

Percy knew he was straight. 

He loved Annabeth and still did even after she broke up with him after telling him she liked Piper, who also broke up with Jason after telling the guy she liked Annabeth. 

Percy passed by Jason’s table and nodded at him in acknowledgement. Jason smiled warmly at him in return before going back to his cereal. Percy abruptly turned away when he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. No, he knew this feeling. It was all too familiar, one he felt too many times when he was still with Annabeth. Something that disappeared many months after their breakup. He never expected to feel it again. But now he did and it was because of _Jason Grace._

Percy inwardly scoffed as he sat on his usual seat. No way. He couldn’t possibly feel something for that guy. He risked taking a glance at the said boy and found him smirking at something Will had said from the Apollo table. 

_Gods, that smirk._

Percy shook his head. He’s straight. He liked girls, not guys. Nope. 

But _Jason Grace._

NO. 

Percy finished his meal hurriedly and rushed off towards the arena to prepare for his class with the new kids. 

He sat on a bench and uncapped Riptide, watching the Celestial Bronze gleam beautifully. He felt a surge of nostalgia wash over him as he replayed all the times he had with his sword. He was twelve, scared and completely vulnerable. All the monsters he killed, the giants he slashed, the god he faced and battles he fought with this sword. Who knew he would survive those two wars? Now he’s here, teaching kids how to hold a sword properly. He loved teaching the kids. One of the reasons was because he saw his old self in them, young and inexperienced, still oblivious to the horrors the demigod life would bring. 

“Some thoughts you’re having,” a voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around, knowing full well whose voice it was. 

“What are you doing here Grace?” He asked, turning back to polish Riptide. 

“Am I not allowed in here, Mr. Jackson?” Jason replied with an innocent look. Oh he was teasing, alright. 

“Don’t call me that,” he spat and pointed the sword at Jason. He’s not actually planning on sparring with Jason, no. Jason raised him arms in defence. “Okay. By the gods, Perce.”  
Percy lowered his sword and put the cap back on, turning it back to a pen. 

“Seriously, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol or something?” He asked. He didn’t mean to be rude. He was just still not over the fact that the guy in front of him was causing the weird sensation in his stomach again, but now it was accompanied by his heartbeat picking up speed. 

“It’s still not until later,” Jason replied with a shrug. Percy nodded, avoiding his captivating electric blue eyes. Jason frowned when he noticed Percy’s unusual behavior. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Percy replied way too quickly. Percy knew he wasn’t good at hiding feelings and it just so happened that the person he’s trying to hide them from (if this thing he’s starting to feel for Jason was considered as such), was really perceptive and observant. So he wasn’t surprised when Jason picked up on it. But Jason being Jason, he thought of it as nothing and shrugged it off. 

“You’re here early. You’re usually the one to make the kids wait,” Jason pointed out, an amused smirk plastered on his lips.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly, although his heart was starting to beat faster and the fucking moths in his stomach were becoming too intense. 

_Hormones,_ Percy told himself. Jason was attractive, that much was for certain. Now his teenage body is reacting to it, girl or not. _Yep, that’s probably it._

They’re just bros! Best buddies! Sure he’s heard of this thing called ‘bromance’ he and Jason were having according to some people but that’s just because they’ve gotten so close during the war. It’s not like it meant anything.

…Right?

Somehow the thought of Jason being his _buddy_ made his heart clench uncomfortably in his chest. 

_Just his buddy?_ A deep part of his mind whispered to him. 

“I wasn’t that hungry so might as well…” Percy told him distractedly. He looked down at his lap, too preoccupied with his raging thoughts to actually think about what in the name of Hades he was saying right now. 

Silence stretched throughout the arena. The distant sounds of the chattering of campers was the only thing they could hear as Jason gazed down at Percy who was still looking down at his lap, fumbling with Riptide. 

Suddenly, Percy felt as if somebody was blocking the sunlight from his face. He looked up and saw Jason putting his knee beside Percy’s left leg on the bench as he leaned towards him. His eyes widened as Jason caged him with his arms from both sides. Jason was so close he could feel his warm, minty breath. 

“Oh really?” Jason asked, voice an octave lower and raspier than usual. Percy couldn’t utter a single word as Jason leaned even closer. Percy pushed against Jason to stop him from going further.

_This isn’t right._

Jason was straight. Percy was straight. They were both straight men with girlfriends. 

Well, _ex_ -girlfriends. 

Something warm spread through Percy at the realization. 

That’s right. Ex-girlfriend.

Percy scolded himself as he snapped out of his trance and pushed Jason again, this time putting in more force. 

“Jason, what in Hades are you doing man?” Percy asked, acting calm despite the wild beating of his heart due to Jason’s close proximity.

But Jason wasn’t fazed. In fact, he grabbed Percy’s wrists to stop him from pushing Jason and leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Percy tried to stop the deep blush from creeping into his face but failed. His face felt warm, no, his _entire_ body was warm yet cold at the same time. His heart was hammering in against his chest and the damn moths were swarming inside his stomach as Jason smirked that oh-so alluring smirk of his. All Percy wanted to do was run his finger across the scar on his upper lip and weave his fingers through those blonde locks. 

Gods, Jason was _godly._

“Jason…” Percy protested weakly, will wavering. Part of him wanted to just let it go and let things happen. Let Jason do what he wanted to do with him, right then and there. Another part of him screamed at him to push Jason as hard as he could and punch that stupid smirk off his face. Though he knew the latter would just make him melt in shame and regret. 

Didn’t want to damage that fucking handsome face, after all.

“Come on Percy,” came Jason’s attractively deep voice, “Push me away, I dare you.”

He knew it. Jason was trying to seduce him. For what reason, he absolutely did not know. But if Jason was only doing this for fun, then he’s definitely going to rip his hands off himself and throw him down the Mariana Trench. 

Percy gazed at Jason’s eyes, finding it really hard to look away from those sky blue orbs. 

Percy clenched his fists, his wrists still held together by Jason, tight enough to render his hands useless but much too gentle to actually hurt him. He hated being held down like this. He hated looking vulnerable, especially when it’s Jason witnessing it. 

But right now, rivalry be damned, he kind of liked this position.

Jason was a sweetheart, a gentle soul when he’s off the battlefield. But seeing this side of Jason, all dominant and predatory, it’s kind of… _hot._

Jason, as if knowing what he was thinking, leaned in even closer. So close that all Percy had to do was move a bit to close the gap between them. 

_Fuck it, I want this._

Percy wanted it badly, for Jason to push him against the bench and capture his lips. Percy gently placed his palms on Jason’s chest and looked up at him timidly. Percy was _embarrassed._ But he knew Jason wouldn’t judge simply because, well, he’s _Jason._

Jason looked a little surprised, not expecting Percy to give in. But not a second later he got over it and that predatory grin was back.

Despite his bold movements, Jason placed his lips on Percy’s timidly, as if testing the waters. Percy let out a content sigh and responded to the kiss almost immediately. Jason removed his grip on Percy’s wrists to place his arms on both sides of Percy and started to move his lips. Percy snaked his arms around Jason’s neck and tugged on Jason’s lower lip. Percy spread his legs unconsciously which Jason noticed and moved his leg between them, his other knee still propped up on the bench.

Jason licked Percy’s bottom lip for entrance to which Percy happily agreed. Jason all but explored Percy’s mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while until Percy gave in and let Jason dominate him. Jason smirked through the kiss and bit Percy’s lower lip before tugging on his hair and kissed him more. Percy let out a low moan at Jason’s actions and weaved his fingers through Jason’s hair. 

Percy’s head was spinning, his entire body warming up. A thousand thoughts running through his head. He’s lost sight on what he should or shouldn’t be doing. All that matters is Jason’s lips on his, Jason’s body close to his and _Jason._

Percy then remembered he actually needed air and pulled away from Jason first. Drunk on Percy’s lips, Jason wasn’t having it. He tried to capture Percy’s lips again to which Percy agreed after letting out a chuckle. They both pulled away a moment later, panting heavily. 

“Damn, Percy Jackson…” Jason muttered, still dazed from the kiss. Percy smiled and placed his forehead on Jason’s.

Yes, yes, _yes._

This was definitely happening. 

Percy snapped out of his daze and backed away, mild panic washing over his features. “No, no, no….” he chanted.

This wasn’t happening. 

He did _not_ just kiss Jason Grace, no way. 

Oh gods. 

Jason gazed softly at Percy and cupped his face. Percy flinched but made no move to escape. He averted his eyes from Jason’s and bit his lower lip. He didn’t know how to face Jason. Not after their heavy kissing and hair-tugging and… Percy blushed, still not looking at Jason.

“Percy, look at me,” Jason said gently, his voice almost making Percy melt. 

“Percy,” Jason said again, “Percy, it’s okay.”

Percy shook his head stubbornly. Jason kissed Percy’s forehead and looked at him affectionately. “Do you regret kissing me?” he asked, looking at Percy affectionately. 

Did he regret it? 

He replayed the memory of Jason placing his lips on his. Did he even swing that way? Percy knew the answer but he refused to accept it. He wasn’t homophobic or anything. He was just impossibly stubborn. He believed he was straight. He believed he liked girls and only girls. 

But what if…

…He only refused to accept liking Jason because it was _Jason?_ What if it’s because of the ‘rivalry’ between them? 

He thought about liking a guy that wasn’t Jason. He imagined kissing Leo instead of the blue-eyed Son of Jupiter. Come to think of it, he didn’t have much problem with that, not that he has the hots for his creative friend. 

Maybe it _was_ because of the person. It’s kind of funny, really.

But that didn’t matter right now. His heart’s still beating wildly and electricity was running through his body from where Jason was touching him. 

Percy slowly shook his head, “No… Not really…” he finally replied.

Jason looked at him encouragingly. “What’s wrong then, Perce?” he asked softly.

“It’s just… I’m just…” 

Percy couldn’t find the words to say. What was he supposed to say? That he was scared of admitting that he’s gay for Jason? That he likes him as more than a bro? That he wishes for their ‘bromance’ to actually be real and not just because they’re best buddies? That he’s too much into their stupid rivalry to actually tell Jason he liked the kiss? That maybe he wanted to give _them_ a try? 

He was pretty sure one of those things was true or all of them, maybe. He just doesn’t know.

He also didn’t know what to do when Jason looked at him expectantly with his hypnotizing blue eyes that he seemed to be starting to get drowned in. 

What the hell… 

He’s using way too many adjectives today. He can’t really help it when it comes to Jason and his gods-be-damned eyes, his kissable lips, that signature scar on his upper lip, those soft blonde locks, and, gods, those arms that he wanted to get wrapped around in. 

What was he pondering over, again?

Oh yeah, some internal turmoil he’s having about what to do or say.

He didn’t know what to do so he did the most obvious thing he’d do. 

He actually pushed Jason forcefully, enough to surprise the blond and let go of him. Percy dashed towards his cabin without looking back. He heard Jason call his name but he didn’t dare to turn around. He slammed the door shut and locked it, breathing heavily. He leaned against the door and slid down, covering his eyes with his arms. What had he done? Now Jason would probably hate him for the rest of his life.

Oh gods…

But maybe… It’s better that way. He’d be able to peacefully forget about his feelings for the blond and move on, maybe find a girlfriend or something. 

Now what?

“What are you doing here?” A voice asked from somewhere in the cabin. 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and removed the hand that was covering his eyes. His vision focused and his eyes zeroed in on a half-naked Italian holding a Camp Half-Blood shirt. 

“Nico? What are you doing here?” Percy asked, puzzled.

Nico gave him a blank look. “I don’t know Percy. What am I doing inside my own cabin?” he remarked.

“Your what?...” 

Percy looked around and realized that he was indeed in Nico’s cabin. What? 

He was pretty sure he ran towards _his_ cabin. Gods, how did this even happen? Was he too preoccupied with his thoughts that he even mistook the Hades Cabin as the Poseidon Cabin? How stupid can he get? 

Percy hastily stood up and gave Nico an apologetic look, not at all fazed by the fact that Nico was standing there, _half-naked._

It was pretty normal right? He’s a guy. Nico’s a guy. They’re both guys.

Who happened to be gay…

By the gods…

“I’m sorry Nico! Something happened and I was supposed to run straight for my cabin. I honestly have no idea how I mistook your cabin as mine even though they look nothing alike. It’s just that, Jason was being, well, _Jason._ It was me who was being an idiot, not him I swear! The thing is, I kind of liked that kiss but then I was kind of scared to admit I like him and maybe I was also scared he’d tease me or just simply having the time of his life playing with my feelings. But then that would be so unlike Jason. But still! I’m stupid, I know and—oh shit…” he rambled on but stopped when he realized he’s spilling out his feelings to Nico who probably doesn’t even give a shit about his love life right now. 

He risked taking a glance at Nico and found him looking absolutely terrified and surprised. 

Can you blame him? It’s not everyday the guy you used to have a crush on barges into your cabin while you’re changing then rants about his predicament about another guy. Percy’s lucky Nico hasn’t kicked him out yet. 

“Um…” Nico spoke up, “First of all, yeah, you’re an idiot.”

Percy looked at him in disbelief. Mostly because he didn’t expect Nico to actually respond to all of the shit he said.

“Second, if you actually _knew_ Jason, then you’d know that he wouldn’t tease you if you confess. Who knows? Maybe he feels the same?”

“And third, you’re stupid and this is totally not related to that thing that just happened between you and Jason. How can you even mistake my cabin as yours even if you were distracted?” Nico scoffed and wore the shirt he was holding.

“Well, it wouldn’t have happened if you locked your door!” Percy defended.

“Maybe I wasn’t expecting any visitors? Seriously, who would randomly decide to come to the Hades Cabin to _hang out?_ That’s right, no one,” Nico shot back. 

“Nico, this happens all the time!”

“No Percy, it’s just you. This never happened before,” Nico deadpanned. 

“Really?” Percy asked, looking deflated and Nico knew it wasn’t because he admits being stupid enough to have mistaken the Hades Cabin as his. 

“Look Percy,” Nico started, “You should really stop overthinking things and be happy for once.”

Percy sat on the ground and covered his face with his hands. Never in his life did he expect Nico di Angelo to be the one consoling him, and about his love life no less. 

“What should I do, then? Jason probably hates me now,” Percy wailed. 

“I think that’s something you should figure out yourself, Percy. But I do have one advice for you,” Nico told him. 

Percy looked up at Nico hopefully, urging him to go on.

Nico smiled a bit which completely surprised Percy because everybody knows the only living Son of Hades usually wasn’t one to smile. 

“It’s hard to love someone who doesn’t love you back,” he paused, “So when the person you like likes you as well, don’t ever let that chance go to waste.”

Percy stared at Nico for a moment. 

Oh gods, Nico…

Percy ran towards the Italian and engulfed him in a bear hug. 

“Thank you…” he muttered. 

Nico awkwardly patted him on the back and uttered a muffled reply since his face was buried in Percy’s chest due to the height difference. Percy let him go and gave him a wide grin before running towards the door to exit the Hades Cabin.

But not before shouting something at him.

“Will likes you by the way!”

Percy yelped when he heard a yell in the distance, “PERSEUS JACKSON, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!”

“Sorry Will!”

Nico just shook his head in amusement. 

But wait… 

Will likes him?

***

Later that day, when everyone was already heading towards the dining pavilion for dinner, Percy spotted Jason heading towards the arena. What could he possibly be doing there? Percy shook his head. No, he has to talk to him about earlier. 

“Jason,” he called.

Jason turned around and smiled warmly at him. 

“Hey Percy,” he greeted. 

Percy stood there awkwardly, looking at anywhere but Jason. 

“I’m sorry…about earlier…” he said. 

“I’m not,”

Percy looked up with wide eyes. “Huh?”

Jason rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Percy. 

“Jason Grace did you just roll your eyes at me?” 

“No?”

Percy frowned at him and crossed his arms. “You just did.”

“I would never!” Jason joked, a hand on his chest as he looked at Percy with wide, offended eyes. 

Percy looked at him blankly. Jason chuckled and held out his arms to the Son of Poseidon. “C’mere.”

Percy eyed him hesitantly. “If you’re only doing this because you pity me then forget it. I’m not going to run into your arms and cry like a damn kid.”

Jason walked towards Percy and wrapped his arms around the boy. “You’re so stubborn Perce, gods,” he said with a chuckle.

“I swear Jason—“

“I love you,” Jason cut him off, “Always have.”

Percy shut his mouth but not believing Jason’s words. No way. He was with Piper before. Does that mean he wasn’t actually serious with her? One could totally see that Jason was straight as a damn ruler. It’s official. Jason’s messing with him. Jason is an idiot. Unfortunately, Percy kind of has feelings for said idiot. Damn it all. 

“At first I found it hard to accept. What would happen if I told you? Would we still be friends? Would we still be bros?” Jason started after a few minutes of silence, “But then again, I didn’t want us to be just _bros._ I wanted us to be something more. I wanted to hold you whenever I want, wherever I want. I wanted to be able to call you mine and me, yours. I wanted to kiss you like how I did this morning. I wanted to be the reason for your smile because, gods know how incredibly amazing you look when you smile. I’m in love with you, Percy. And I know you don’t feel the same way and you probably think that we shouldn’t be friends. I just wanted to tell you, okay? I just…” Jason rambled on. Percy didn’t say a thing. Had Jason meant all that? He did sound genuine. Percy decided to just fuck it all because those words were enough to turn his insides to mush. Dammit. 

“You’re such a sap Grace,” Percy oh-so wonderfully replied to him, tightening his hold on Jason. 

Jason chuckled, burying his face in the crook of Percy’s neck. “When am I not?”

“Jason…” Percy started, “I… may not love you the way you do with me but I do know that I like you a lot. There. I finally said it. I like you a lot Jason and I’m sorry for being an idiot. I was just really scared about, well, everything. Scared that you’d make fun of me if I confess, scared that you were only playing with my feelings, scared that what I had with Annabeth before was nothing special, scared that I’d lose you as a friend, and I just… I didn’t know what to do or say…”

They stood there in silence until Jason spoke up. “You’re not going to punch me for being weird for hugging you and all?”

“Not if I actually liked it.”

“Does that mean you like me as well?”

“I just told you didn’t I?” Percy shot back.

“Well, say it again. ‘I like you Jason. You’re so cool.’” Jason joked.

“Fuck you.” Percy said.

“Well if you insist.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“And you’re not?”

“I hate you Grace.”

Jason grinned against Percy’s neck, feeling overjoyed. There was Percy, returning the hug and telling him he has feelings for him as well. It was totally different from what he was expecting. (He actually expected Percy to walk away after kicking his ass and possibly never talk to him again)

“You don’t mean that Perce,” he risked replying.

Percy was silent. Jason was worried he’d said the wrong thing before Percy spoke up, tightening his hold and burying his face in Jason’s hair, inhaling his scent.

“You’re right. I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was literally half asleep while writing this and saw it the next morning. I decided to just post it because why the hell not? 
> 
> It's cheesy, I know. But. OTP.


End file.
